Deliverance
by sorree
Summary: Secrets are to be revealed and consequences to be dealt with as Moira, Malcolm and the Arrow face off. There's only one goal for them: survive… if you can…
1. Aftermath

AN: Ok guys. This is my first step into this fandom. I simply had to write this to get it off my mind and to be able to continue with my other WIP. I haven't been able to exercise my writing for quite some time, so it all feels rusty and words don't come as easy any more. Still I hope I'm not too out of character. Feed-back would be deeply appreciated.

The room was dark except from the diffuse light emanating from the bedside lamp. The windows reverberated the glow of light from the street lamps far below Starling General. Despite the expensive furniture and the decent colours that discreetly adorned the walls of this suite it was obvious this was a hospital room, the monitor beeping a steady rhythm confirming it.

There was a hospital bed set to the left. A male figure occupied it seemingly peacefully asleep. His face was pale, the lines of his handsome traits drawn. A slight stubble covered his cheeks and dark circles shadowed his closed eyes. The covers were pulled up to his waist revealing a physique that screamed "regular workout" but they didn't hide the large bandages covering his chest and left shoulder. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and several IV-lines sneaked out of his left hand.

Over the past days the medical equipment had been tuned down as his body slowly recovered its functions. The first to go had been the ventilator, as his lungs had been able to completely resume their work on their own. Still there hadn't been any signs that he would wake up any time soon.

To his right side a chair had been placed near the bed, in it sat a frail figure slumped forward head resting on her arm. The blond haired woman looked exhausted and tense even in sleep. Her right arm was extended on the bed, the hand tightly clasped around the man's larger hand. The passing nurses hadn't had the heart to wake her up, even if visiting hours were long over. This patient didn't conform to the average patient policy anyway.

Right outside the door stood two men wearing elegant dark suits, their postures making it evident their job was to keep people safe. The slight bulge of the jackets made it clear they were armed, even here in the hospital. The one to the left discreetly surveyed the corridor to both sides while the other had turned towards the window allowing a large view of the room behind it. At this time of night there were only few people around: nurses on night duty scurrying the halls, doctors watching over desperate cases… so he had allowed himself to keep a silent vigil over the two people inside the room. In the dim light, he could only distinguish the outlines of their bodies. As his eyes quickly scanned the male figure lying on the bed his thoughts went back to that fateful night almost three weeks ago… an intense feeling of guilt spread inside him as his mind replayed the events… if only he had been faster, he might have prevented this outcome…

His eyes moved onto the other figure. Felicity. It hurt him to see her this way. Every evening she would come here, sneak into the room once Moira and Thea had left and sit by Oliver's bed until her body claimed its right to rest. Early in the mornings she would wake up hastily, push up her glasses and rapidly disappear through the door after sharing a look full of sadness with him. As time went by he had noticed she had lost some weight. She had told him her appetite was gone which seemed exceptional for a stress-eater. The long wait hadn't affected only her physical aspect, her usual bubbling energy had dimmed to a pale shade of its former brightness…

His heart went out to her. He knew how she felt about Oliver even though she never outright told him. It was evident in her demeanour and in her choice of words when her mouth inadvertently voiced her thoughts before her brain to mouth filter set in. He was also sure the feelings were shared. He could understand why his friend chose to not act upon what he felt even if he didn't approve of the chosen strategy. Life had taught him to seize the occasion when it presented itself. Oliver apparently wasn't of the same opinion or rather, he suspected, wasn't ready to commit to a person afraid to hurt those he cared for. The island had taught him to survive whatever the cost for him or others. Apparently Oliver still wasn't back from the island, not fully at least.

_When would they both face their feelings?_ _Would they face them at all before it was too late?_ He couldn't tell, he only hoped Oliver would soon realize that the way he had chosen, even filled with good intention was the wrong one. Yes, he had claimed he needed no one, but he had been obligated to all but admit his feelings to him when a certain Barry Allen had made Felicity travel to Central City to sit by his hospital bed. The irony wasn't lost on him that right now; she was facing the same situation in reverse mode with Oliver, only this was far worse in the light of the strong feelings she kept hidden accepting the archers' decision to keep her at arms' length for her safety.

_Damn you Oliver… I warned you! You can't even protect yourself…_ Unbidden, these long forgotten words resurfaced as his mind wandered back to the day Felicity joined their team. Maybe his friend was right after all…


	2. Facing the past

**A/N: I missed this in the first chapter. Apologies! I definitely get no profit of this, except the treat of writing .**

**Three weeks earlier, late at night…**

The limousine stopped right outside the address Malcolm had given her. It was an abandoned warehouse. The walls were blackened by smoke and garbage of all sorts littered the street. She couldn't help but shiver. _Why had he asked her to come out here?_ This felt like a trap. She remembered the night that Chen had been shot by that black clad archer. Was she going to meet the same fate?

Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door and got out. It was time to face her demons, demons that had accompanied her and dominated her life for the last five years. All she had wanted at first was to protect her family… She knew that Malcolm had planned to sabotage the _Gambit_, but what she hadn't expected was the outcome and the collateral damage her son and Sara Lance would become. She'd expected Robert to live, Oliver to stay at school and the girl… Well, she'd never been in the picture to start with… Over the years she and Thea had become estranged as the Undertaking had slowly wrapped its tentacles around her, enveloping her deeper with no chance whatsoever to free herself. So she had adapted to survive, to keep what was left of her family safe. Now… if she ever wanted to look at herself in a mirror again, she would have to atone for her wrongdoings. For far too long she had shut her eyes over the misery their project was creating for the people of the Glades and their families. Now she could understand why Robert had chosen to put an end to this madness. But he had had to pay too for the life he had taken, even if it had been an accident. So she had to follow in his footsteps and to step up perhaps then Thea would forgive her…

Slowly she moved towards the door of the warehouse. Her frayed nerves animated the shadows with dark figures behind every dumpster and every doorstep making her feet move faster and faster until she stood at the entrance of the large abandoned building. The side door opened with a metallic squeaking sound making her jump. Vaguely she noticed she had been holding her breath. Forcing it out, she willed herself to get a grip. She stepped inside a dark corridor. She knew the man she was going to meet, had known him for a long time, even before he was widowed and had disappeared for two years… He wasn't the same man once he returned from wherever he had been. There was a cold determination that made her want to jump out of her skin every time they met. His steely gaze threatened at each encounter to uncover all her doubts concerning his inhuman project. She had realized the body count to reach his goal didn't faze him.

Taking another deep breath she pushed past a stack of wooden crates standing around haphazardly. The room she'd stepped into was large, huge really. The walls were hidden in the surrounding darkness. The sparse light came from the skylights high above and it only reinforced the feeling of oppression in her chest. Right in the middle of the room she could distinguish a silhouette leaning against a large table. Slowly she moved towards it, her arms tightly clasped around her waist providing a little comfort and thus allowing her to keep it together. The dingy room made her feel uncomfortable. Or was it pure fear she was experiencing?

"Finally… " a voice she would recognize everywhere, bellowed, stopping her in her tracks. "I wasn't sure you would have the guts to show up… Not after what you tried to do to me! "

He turned with one swift movement to fully face her. His formerly handsome face was distorted by a barely concealed hatred and rage. Moira flinched as his words impacted. And suddenly every piece of the puzzle fell into place… _He had discovered the truth after all. The failed assassination attempt… Her conspiracy with Chen…_ _He was the Dark Archer! _ How had she been able to help him set up his devilish plan? She wanted to protect her family after Robert's death, of that she was sure, but was that an excuse for the hundreds of people that had lost their lives by her fault? _No!_ She had to take her responsibility and face the consequences of her actions.

_No more hiding! For Thea… and Oliver!_ Briefly their conversation flashed before her inner eye. And his words still hit as hard as they had the moment he said them. _Somebody in this family needs to put an end to this… Whatever the cost!_ He had looked so sad then… A look of acceptance had briefly lit up in his eyes and she had had an unnerving feeling about it. Pushing back the dark thoughts she finally closed the distance between her and Malcolm. Raising her chin defiantly she looked him in the eyes.

"What do you want from me? Wasn't Robert's life enough for you? Hasn't Walter paid direly for the execution of your plans? I can't… I won't go on any more! "

Her voice rose with each word. All those years of repressed fear now set free in form of anger and despair. She felt deep down that this was the outcome. The decisive moment, when every debt had to be paid, had come. She probably wouldn't survive this… so for once she might as well come clear with what she thought of the man standing in front of her.

A sneer appeared on his face as he spoke:

"Ah! You've always been so strong. Willing to step up for your family. Doing what had to be done! Tell me… How come your plan to murder me didn't work out? Twice even… "

At her perplex look, he felt the need to clarify:

"Well, apparently The Hood didn't approve of your plans to get rid of me… He killed your first assassin, then he saved me as the second had poisoned me… If only you knew… "

Closing the short distance between them, his hand shot out enveloping her throat and almost lifting her up. His movement had been so fast, she had had no time to react. Wide eyed she looked into his eyes, realizing they mirrored only rage and hatred, gone was the smart businessman, the gentleman she knew and once believed she loved…

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out the truth? That your little charade with Chen wouldn't get uncovered? I bet you didn't know Chen was in on the execution of the plans for Robert? How could you trust him so easily after all you had witnessed?" he spat.

"No Malcolm I didn't trust him, but there was no choice. I knew I would have to pay, but I had to protect my family!"

His words had rattled her to the core, nevertheless she tried to play her last card: her family. It had worked for her on more desperate occasions. Laughter erupted from his chest at her words.

"You had to protect your family? That from the woman who conspired to sabotage her husband's yacht, let her son live his own personal hell for five years, even going so far as to kidnap and torture him once he returned just to make sure he didn't know any of your involvement in my plans… Excuse me, but I must say I'm happy I'm no member of your family! If this is how you treat the people you love … What do you do to the people you hate?"

She had to close her eyes. He was right, so right. She didn't deserve her family, had put it in jeopardy more than once with what she thought was best for them. She had been selfish she realized. His laughter made her flinch. Her hands clasped around his tried to ease his iron grasp, but he didn't budge… Realization hit, that she probably wouldn't see her family again. Tomorrows news flash would probably be that she, Moira Queen, had been found dead somewhere in the Glades, murdered as a result of a carjacking gone bad... A lonely tear escaped … _Thea … Oliver… Please forgive me..._ as she felt the fingers constricting her throat so that she had difficulty to get enough air. As dark spots started dancing before her eyes she vaguely heard glass shattering above her…

**Next part will be action I promise… Needed to take care of this first. **


	3. Paying debts

**A/N: So here is the action finally… Hope I didn't mess up too much. Please note I'm not a medical expert, so there might be inaccuracies, please bear with me… This might get ****angsty... **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything and still not making profit from it, except for the writing pleasure...**

**Now on with the story...**

**Moments earlier on the outside,**

Oliver stopped his bike right behind his mother's town car. He opened the visor to check the surroundings while dismounting. There was no sign of his mother...

"Felicity", he urged, "talk to me…"

"Wait, pulling up camera-feed, in 3, 2, … Now… your mother entered the warehouse to your right. Blueprints show a large storeroom with skylights. They might provide a good entry point… There's a fire escape to the left to get up on the roof…"

Diligently her fingers moved over the keyboard pulling up as much details as she could. She had to help him any way she could and to be honest it seriously helped keeping her thoughts from the events to come where she would have to sit it out and listen to what was unfolding at the warehouse.

Even as Felicity provided him with the intel, Oliver in one swift movement had taken off his helmet, donned his hood and followed her directions. Setting foot on the fire escape, he stealthily moved upwards in case Merlyn had back-up there.

"Dig?" Oliver's voice came low over the earpiece dissimulating the inner nervousness he felt.

"Yeah?", came the immediate answer.

"Stay back! Go to the main entrance and search for my mother. Once you find her, get her to safety! I'll take care of the rest."

The rest being the Dark Archer, both Diggle and Felicity felt their gut protest at the idea of letting Oliver face him alone, without back-up. Felicity chose to stay quiet to avoid a ramble. Diggle tried to give reassurance the only way he knew for a fellow brother in arms about to enter combat.

"Understood! What about you? You'll need back-up!" Dig's voice sounded far more concerned than he wanted it to. He knew Oliver wasn't too confident when it came to confronting the Dark Archer. Past experiences had confirmed him in the idea that he wasn't enough of an opponent to successfully confront Merlyn. The man had sufficiently taunted him about his hesitation to sacrifice everything to attain his goal… Doubt might prove fatal in this case.

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

Oliver's answer sounded far more confident than he felt, but he knew there was no other choice. His tone was a dismissive one. Both men knew this would probably end badly. Oliver having been defeated more than once by Malcolm Merlyn chances were that this face-off would be hurtful or even deadly.

**At the lair…**

Listening in, Felicity sat on the edge of the chair biting her lips. She couldn't be of any more help. She had to sit and wait and hope… and pray for a miracle… all the while feeling helpless. Oliver's track record with Merlyn had her more than worried. Each fight had ended badly for the Arrow. He even barely made it out alive once. That had happened before she had joined the team. Shuddering she remembered Dig's face as he had slipped up one evening after a mission nearly gone wrong and told her how he had had to fake a bike crash with a semi to be able to get Oliver to a much needed hospital without too many questions being asked.

The shattering of glass on her comms made her jump back to reality her hand flying to the comm link in her ear. She could distinctly hear the hissing of the rope Oliver used to slide to the floor of the warehouse. Then the faint thud as his feet touched the floor bracing his body weight… He usually moved stealthily, almost with feline agility but her practised ear could distinguish the faint sounds coming over the link. Not that that helped her to keep her emotions from bursting out of her.

**At the warehouse…**

With a roar Malcolm turned towards the new threat letting go of Moira. In the blink of an eye he reached for his bow set on the large table he had been leaning against before and almost immediately arrows started flying on both sides. Years of practice made both men able to draw almost on instinct thus increasing their capacity of firing rapid sequences.

As the tight grasp around her throat disappeared Moira sank to the floor, gasping to take in much needed air. Taking in her surroundings and the fighting men, she couldn't help but wonder. _The green archer had come to help her? The man she had tried to kill months ago, even if it was in an act of self-defence…_ _Or was he simply here because of Malcolm Merlyn? _Her confused thoughts made her look down; losing eye contact with her surroundings everything fading to a blur of movement. All she wanted was to reduce the flood of questions slamming into her mind.

Sliding down into the warehouse Oliver had had time to assess the situation. His mother seemed rattled, but otherwise unharmed. She didn't acknowledge his presence, so she'd to be in shock. Diggle wouldn't have to face any opposition while getting her to safety. Her hands were holding her sore throat trying to ease the feeling of constriction there. Malcolm would have to pay for hurting her, for forcing her to comply with his plans slowly corrupting a loving mother into a cold hearted calculating and manipulating being. Gone was the caring person indulging his antics as a child. He felt anger flare inside of him…

Barely touching the ground, he rolled low over his left shoulder get into the shadows. An arrow embedded itself at the exact spot he had landed on only seconds before. Nocking an arrow he moved forward trying to locate his nemesis.

"Let her go!" he roared, angry with himself for putting his mother in such a dire situation. He should have seen this coming, stopped this before it even began… Well he would do it now, definitely! He couldn't spot Merlyn, the other man had vanished in the near darkness of the room. Memories of another confrontation rose unbidden before his inner eye his heart rate increasing as his body remembered the pain that had come from it. He drew in a shuddering breath to calm down the tension his body was under. _Get control_, the word repeatedly flashed in his mind easing somewhat his erratic breathing. Keeping his back to a stack of crates Oliver searched the compound his bow constantly at the ready. Laughter erupted to his right.

"We have gotten more prudent now, have we, Arrow? Or should I say _Oliver_?"

Malcolm had shouted the name to draw Moira's attention and to figuratively twist the arrow in the wound, both Moira's and Oliver's.

"Does your mother even know what you're up to at night? To me this is starting to look a lot like a family reunion don't you think, Moira? "

Hearing the words made Moira still her movements, her eyes searching again for the green clad figure… _It was Oliver who hid behind the Hood? Could it be? How?_ Again her brain couldn't process the flood of questions that rushed in her mind as the new information hit her.

"I bet you didn't tell your secret to anyone, Oliver … in your family at least. Had to keep them safe, had you? Well there's no such thing as safety here in the Glades! You of all persons should know that. Fyers should have taught you that much during your stay on Lian Yu…"

Malcolm's voice trailed off, clearly he'd been about to tip his hand but he recovered his control quickly.

Oliver heard the whooshing sound of the arrow coming his way. Bowing backwards he barely managed to avoid it. Without thinking he let loose the one notched on his bow. _Keep him busy! Don't give him enough time to get to your mother! _As Shado had taught him he nocked and fired rapidly not losing any time to overthink the events.

"Dig, get inside! I need you to bring my mother to safety! NOW!"

The growled command came clear over the link.

"Copy that!" was the curt answer in his ear. The weathered soldier kept his answer short taking care not to distract his fellow brother in arms. He knew things were difficult enough for him right now.

Another whooshing sound made him dive backwards landing hard on his quiver just as a new projectile came at him. Swiftly he jumped up and got his feet back under him. He had to concentrate or Merlyn would win… again…

A slight movement behind him made him turn with a round kick bracing the momentum with his extended arm and bow. The impact was sufficient to destabilize his opponent, hard enough to make him loosen his grip on his bow. The weapon clattered to the ground sliding a few feet away on the concrete. Skilled as he was, Malcolm reacted immediately launching himself forward at the younger man. A throwing knife had appeared in his hand and all Oliver could do was block his movement with his own bow. The force of the impact made him fall back. The knife went flying. Almost immediately a kick to his chest expelled the air out of his lungs and out of balance, he stumbled, falling he sought support by dropping on one hand. His breath came in loud gasps, his ribs protesting at the enhanced movement. His vision was slightly blurred. Shaking his head he tried to clear his vision, but he found himself in a chokehold. His enemy had taken profit of the moment. Oliver's hands went up to block the constricting movement successfully cutting his air supply. It was all déjà vu… The night of the Undertaking all over…

"Here we are again", Malcolm sneered, voicing his exact thoughts. "Give up! We both know you are no match for me…"

"Maybe… but it will buy … them … some time to get away…" the few words made him desperately gasp for air. Spots were dancing before his eyes again as he fumbled for one of the small arrows attached to his wrist. He managed to grasp one.

Moira had been standing there frozen watching the two men fight. She had stopped her flight as Malcolm had revealed The Hood's identity to her. _Oliver?_ _How could her son have morphed into such a skilled fighter? He never was prone to work out or to martial arts before… before the island… Suddenly she remembered. His first night at the Mansion, when she had tried to wake him from his nightmare, he had almost choked her to death before realizing it was her. They had never talked about that afterwards… And then, that night at Queen Consolidated… she had shot him… Oliver! She had shot her own son! _Her hand flew to her mouth, sobs burst out of her. She couldn't seem to breathe._ She had almost killed her own son! How could he still care for what happened to her?_

A hand encircling her arm made her jump, a cry of fear escaping her lips. Looking up, she recognized her son's bodyguard standing next to her. He moved his head toward the door indicating her to follow him while they had a chance to escape relatively unharmed.

"Come, we need to get out! NOW!" Diggle hissed. A sharp cry of pain made them both freeze in place and look to the fighters again.

Somehow, in a desperate gesture to free himself from the vicelike grip choking him, Oliver had managed to stab the small arrow into the dark archer's right side. The arm around his throat loosened enough to wrench his body out of the hold. He staggered a few feet forward a hand at his throat, trying to get air down to his burning lungs. His attention was momentarily diverted to where his mother stood watching him with a pained expression. He saw Diggle in his effort to make her move, but she was rooted to the spot.

"Go," he shouted, but his voice came out more as a raspy growl. "Diggle bring her to safety!" The latter came out strangled as something large impacted with his back sending him to the floor.

"Oh! Are we worried for mommy?" taunted a singsong voice near his ear. "Don't, Oliver!" Malcolm spat. "I'll kill you and she will soon follow as will the rest of your family. One by one I'll extinguish their lights…"

At the sound of her sons name Moira started back towards the fighters. "Oliver?" Insecurity and worry were warring on her face.

"Dig!"

The bodyguard understood the pleading undertone and with one arm encircling her chest he tried to drag her away, but she fiercely resisted. "Malcolm! Please stop! I'm begging you! There's been enough death in this city… in our families. Neither your wife nor Tommy would've wanted this."

A furious roar answered her. "Don't you dare…! You have no right to talk about them. They belong to me and I'll avenge their deaths."

Oliver had managed to turn around twisting and rolling Malcolm off his back. The man staggered to his feet. Distracted by Moira's words and a blinding rage, he momentarily paid no attention to his opponent. He had no time to answer the plea as his feet were swept from under him. A brawl ensued, each man trying to get the upper hand with every means. Both knew only one of them would make it out of the warehouse alive this time. A kick to his stomach sent Oliver flying backwards into a stack of crates the force of the fall making them shatter under him. In horror he watched as Malcolm went for his discarded bow and arrows, intent to shoot his mother and Dig.

"No…" the angry cry left his lips as he launched himself toward Malcolm. He could hear the bowstring sing its deathly sound as the arrow was released. Almost at the same time he heard a shot ring out. He felt the impact on his chest at the precise moment he saw blood blossom on Malcolm's dark leather coat.

Suddenly everything seemed to morph into slow motion, every sound appeared dimmed, muffled around Oliver as fire flared in his chest. The pain was so intense breathing became difficult, only shallow gasps got past the excruciating cramps. Instinctively his hand flew to the point of impact, coming away slick with blood. He stumbled forward before his knees buckled, leaving him braced on his outstretched arms. His heart was beating wildly and beads of perspiration made his skin clammy as he felt his body going into shock.

_Can't breathe… Help! _ His lungs protested the lack of air. Another spasm of pain made his world tilt as his vision started to fade. He felt someone grab him as he sunk to the ground his arms giving out. An anxious voice permeated his fuzzy awareness. "Oliver?" He looked up to see into his mother's panicked eyes. He noticed recognition flare in them as his lids slid closed. It took him some concentration to push the words past his lips.

"Mom?" he gasped. A wet cough stopping him as white-hot agonizing pain shot through his body. "I'm so… sorry… Felic…" The syllables came out as a whisper as consciousness mercifully slid away.

Moira fell to her knees at her son's side. Her hand covered her mouth to stifle an anguished cry. Her hands went to hold him. Her eyes taking in his lax face, she brushed his hood down. Sobs started racking her body as she noticed the trickle of blood dripping from his lips. She cradled his head in her lap, gently rocking his limp form, oblivious to everything around her.

"Nooo! … Oliver…"

Having made sure Malcolm was out of commission for good this time, Diggle hurriedly made his way towards them. His heart went out to both. He couldn't imagine what Moira was going through, his own chest tight at the sight of his downed friend. He took in the pale clammy skin, the wheezy shallow breathing as his gaze wandered to the black arrow protruding from Oliver's chest. He knelt down immediately, feeling for a pulse, finding it weak and thready, but stubbornly still there. He released the breath he had been holding fearing for the worst to have happened. If he could locate a pulse in the carotid artery it meant the heart was not compromised thus giving them a chance to get Oliver to the much needed medical attention. Diggle tried to stop the bleeding from the wound with his shirt. The fabric was rapidly soaked through. He put as much pressure on as he could trying to make sure the wound was sealed as tight as possible under the present circumstances. It would help Oliver breathe till they arrived at the hospital.

Moira still cradled her son's head in her lap, tears flowing freely over her cheeks. _I am responsible for his death. I have killed my own son!_ Despair constricted her chest. _What kind of mother am I? Malcolm was right._

"Mrs. Queen!" Getting no reaction he shouted: "Moira!" Her glassy gaze focussed on him as he spoke. "I'll take care of Oliver. You need to go, get Thea… meet us at the hospital… I'll take care of everything."

Absently nodding her assent she got up, gently guiding Oliver's head to the floor without jostling him. Her steps automatically brought her to her car. Once seated, realization hit her hard and sobs started to make their way out of her abused throat.

Diggle lost no time, he cut open the leather jacket around the projectile without jostling it too much. His breath stopped in his lungs as he saw that the arrow had imbedded itself a few inches left of the breastbone. The lung was definitely compromised. No wonder his friend had rapidly lost consciousness the pain must be unbearable. He only could stabilize the wound, then he would have to get him medical aid as fast as possible. This definitely was far beyond his medical expertise. He quickly changed his friend into civilian attire and carrying him in his arms started towards his car… The absence of reaction on Oliver's side sent Diggle's nervous tension through the roof.


	4. Dealing with the consequences

This chapter might shed some light on Moira's actions as Diggle asks her to leave and she does… She's really, really complex and the reason for the delay in posting… I hope you still enjoy...

**Gate of the Queen Estate, some time later…**

The car drove at an alarming speed towards the still closed gate. The security guard on duty only had time to push the emergency button to open it wide as fast as possible. Even then it almost crashed through it. Without slowing down the driver raced up the sloping driveway toward the mansion. The car came at a screeching halt in front of the porch. Moira lost no time and jumped out of it almost before it stopped.

"Thea! THEA! Where are you?"

The front door opened revealing a very puzzled Raisa as Moira stumbled through.

"THEA!" Wild eyes scanned the entry hall for the younger family member.

"Mom! Stop yelling! I've come home early like you asked. This is me being a cooperative daughter right now, see… " The voice came from somewhere upstairs. When Thea got on the landing she saw her mother standing downstairs in the entry hall. She looked lost and fragile nowhere near the strong and composed woman everyone was accustomed to see. A feeling of dread settled in Thea's stomach as she slowly walked down the large staircase her eyes never leaving her mother.

"What is it?"

Something was definitely off… As she reached the bottom, she could take a closer look and what she saw made her feel sick. Wordlessly Moira had opened her arms, tears welling up in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks…

"Thea, there's been an attack… Oliver?" her voice failed and she had to take a deep breath not to lose it right there. _Oh God, how do you tell your eighteen year old daughter that her brother has been shot and is fighting for his life right while you're standing in front of her in a helpless heap_? Thea needed her, a strong parent, not a whining helpless woman… She could see the moment the pieces fell into place.

"No!" the scream was heart-shattering… Sobbing Thea sank to the ground…. "No, no, no…This can't be happening again!" _It was the night the Queen's Gambit had been lost at sea all over…. Ollie…_ Even as sobs racked her body she could feel her mother's arms encircle her, trying to provide some comfort. Her mother was murmuring to her but the words didn't penetrate her mind. _Oliver was gone. Again._

Moira cursed inwardly. She had let her feelings overwhelm her and now her youngest thought her brother was dead, gone for good this time… She had to make her understand…

"Thea! THEA! Oliver's alive… He's been shot, but he's alive! Do you hear me?" Seeing that her words didn't register, she took her daughter's face in her hands forcing her to look at her. "He's alive… He's been taken to Starling General and treated as we speak. He's alive!" _At least last I heard_ her still reeling mind added.

At some distance Raisa had witnessed the whole scene. She stood by the front door; she had closed it after Mrs Queen had stormed through it. She had never seen her that way… not even after… _Oh God!_ Her hands flew to her mouth as realization hit … _Something really bad must have happened to Mister Oliver._ She stood frozen to the spot, tears silently streaming down her face. Images from long ago when Oliver was still a young boy hit her, the kind words he said to her as she almost dropped dinner in his lap months ago, shortly after he had returned… The evening she caught him studying something on his computer when she had brought him dinner … Ever since then she had suspected he had changed … She could see the façade, the mask he had put on for his family. The billionaire playboy was back… but he always had been so much more…

His eyes always had told her a different story. They had expressed all he could not after he came back… and then there had been the traces she'd found in his room… The blood marks on the linens, the discarded bandages… the tapes… Somehow he still was the little boy littering his chambers while trying to hide what he had been up to… she suspected, but never dared to ask. She was sure he had found a way to be the good person she always had seen in him… Her attention was drawn back to the women sitting on the floor. Moira's words gave her back hope…

"Thea! Listen!" Moira's eyes scanned hers looking for confirmation that she understood the situation. "We need to get to the hospital and we need to be strong for Oliver. You know there will be questions…" At Thea's weak nod she hugged her close once more, both rocking forward and backward in mutual comfort.

Moira took a deep shuddering breath putting some distance between her and her daughter. "Please let me handle the situation. We need to get to the hospital and see what we can do. For your brother and for my son!" Her eyes closed as her own words registered. _God knows I've failed him often enough as it is…_ "Come! We need to go! Mr Diggle is waiting for us at Starling General."

The drive to the hospital was made in silence mother and daughter trying to gather enough energy to face the world.

**Starling General,**

He had made it to the hospital in record time praying he wasn't too late. Making sure Oliver wasn't recognized as the Arrow was important after all. Diggle wasn't too keen about the delay it caused, but he respected the man and his chosen path. Slipping back into professional bodyguard mode, he had called ahead, signalling their imminent arrival describing the injuries his boss had sustained, so a trauma team was ready as the car screeched to a halt… Clearly it had its advantages to use the name "Queen" and "immediate help required" in the same sentence. He knew the family had donated large amounts of cash through the years to help set up the newest and best medical equipment available. So discretion wouldn't be a problem, if the paparazzi didn't get wind of this… but surely Moira would provide the necessary cover they needed; of that Diggle was sure. She would have to find a suitable explanation for the arrow wound, but the Dark Archer had shot people before so it might provide a believable cover story. The police would want a statement too. Moira Queen was a resourceful woman, she had shown them often enough what she was capable of and somehow Diggle felt she owed Oliver at least this much help in his quest for redemption… No doubt she and her daughter would show up soon … and probably Lance too. Thinking about it, the man seemed always to pop up when Oliver was in trouble…

After Oliver had been whisked away into a trauma room to get his injuries assessed, Diggle was left standing outside trying to put some order to his thoughts. He had been shown an adjacent waiting room where he slid into a chair letting out a deep sigh. How many times had he dreaded that kind of outcome? He had warned Oliver, but no the kid had to follow his own stubborn head. Shaking his head Diggle closed his eyes for a moment.

It was only then, when the adrenaline started to wear down that his thoughts flew to Felicity. She must have heard what went on, but he hadn't heard a sound from her since before the showdown at the warehouse. He had discarded the earpiece in the car with the rest of their equipment. So he whipped out his phone to make a call he dreaded to.

**At the foundry,**

In the meantime Felicity had lived through the whole battle and its outcome only in audio version over the ear-piece. She had heard Oliver gasp as the arrow found its mark deep into his chest. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth to stifle her own gasp. His breath had become laboured and wheezing as it reverberated in her ear. Something must be very wrong she could feel it. But what made the tears well up was the tone of his voice - it was peculiar. There was a note to it she had only heard once before… when he had gone to confront Cyrus Gold. Her eyes went wide as realization hit, sending a flash of fear through her chest – it was … acceptance. He had resigned to the inevitable as his mission was fulfilled and his mother safe. Oliver was giving up. He had embraced the fact that he was going to die.

"Oliver! No!"

An anguished cry escaped her lips as she understood he was trying to say good-bye. To say she was frightened beyond understanding was an understatement. Quickly she gathered her purse and started towards her car. She needed to get to the hospital too… as soon as she could… It was at that moment her phone had started to ring. Her trembling fingers made it almost impossible for her to push the buttons all the while fumbling with her purse.

"Dig?" The man must have sensed her terror, because he immediately answered her unspoken question.

"Oliver's alive… for now. Felicity it is very serious. Merlyn shot him in the chest. It doesn't look too good, but he's hanging in there. He's strong."

Felicity had only heard every few words. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. What if…? Infection…? Chest wound…? Consequences…? What would the after-effects be? Would he still be able to fulfil his self-set mission?

"Felicity! We'll cross that bridge when we have to."

"Yes?" _Oh! Had she said the last words aloud?_

"Come as fast as you can, but drive carefully. We don't need two thirds of the team in hospital!" The call was disconnected then, leaving her speechless for once. _What had he meant by that?_

The drive was a blur. She didn't even remember how or where she had left her car when she hurried through the sliding doors. After asking for directions, she was ushered to the same waiting room Diggle was already pacing. As he sensed her presence, he turned and caught her in a tight embrace, willing to pass her some strength to face the long waiting he was sure was ahead of them. It probably and hopefully would be hours before they would get word on Oliver's condition. They hadn't been in the room for long, when they heard commotion just outside. No doubt Moira Queen had made an appearance. Diggle let go of Felicity to join her outside the waiting room. As she set her eyes on him, she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Any word yet?"

"No. This might very well take hours… So please Mrs Queen. Take a seat. I'll see if I can get us some information. I've always had a good hand with hospital personnel…"

If Moira had heard the "us", she didn't react upon it, neither did she question Felicity's presence in the room. She was already thinking of ways to diffuse the situation. As soon as the news would hit the press they would be grilled for information and it didn't bode well for a firm as large as Queen Consolidated to have its CEO in hospital because he had been attacked. She took a seat trying to come up with plausible answers to calm down the investors. It had taken Oliver months to get the firm afloat again after she had almost sunk it single-handedly. His efforts were not to be in vain. He had proven far more resourceful than she would have suspected even after his return form the island.

Thea had watched the exchange between her mother and Oliver's bodyguard in silence. The presence of Oliver's EA hadn't escaped her attention either. How was it possible that she was at the hospital even before them? What was she doing with her brother in the middle of the night? She took a closer look at the assistant, trying not to be too obvious. She could see her fingers twisting anxiously before she got her tablet out and busied herself with it. Her eyes did seem a little reddened… There was definitely more to this, but now was not the moment to dwell on it so she sunk into a nearby chair.


	5. Hindsight

**A/N: Ok, new chapter. It's a bit warped around, but I felt the necessity to rummage through Moira's and Thea's heads a bit. Hope you get the idea and enjoy the read… Feel free to comment … or not…**

The wait promised to be a long and harrowing one. In fact that might be good news. It meant that her brother was still alive and fighting. There was hope… Sitting across the room from her, her mother appeared to be lost in deep thought too.

Moira's POV, flash-back

The drive to the hospital was made in silence mother and daughter trying to gather enough energy to face the world or rather the onslaught of the media they were sure was waiting for them if the paparazzi had gotten wind of the fact that one of Starling City's best known billionaires and playboy had been shot with an arrow. The rumour mill would surely be launched into overdrive.

A sigh fell from Moira's lips, she had leaned her head against the cool windowpane of the car. The cold had a soothing effect on the turmoil in her head. There was so much information she needed to process. All of the events that had taken place in the past months bathing in a new light now that she knew…

All the bad excuses, the absences, sudden disappearances made so much more sense now. Surprisingly she didn't feel any anger towards her son. Strangely so she sensed she had let him down. Apparently she'd made him feel he couldn't trust her. She could remember very well the look of disappointment and betrayal as he'd learned about Walter and the fact that she'd married him…

What other reason could've kept him from opening up to her? _It's not that he doesn't trust you… he felt the need to protect you, his family… _That thought was even harder to accept than the previous one. Even after all he'd lived through that he wouldn't or couldn't talk about, he'd been strong enough to care. She clearly remembered that night when the doctor had warned her that the Oliver that had come back wasn't necessarily the one they'd lost five years earlier… When she'd hugged him, overwhelmed by her emotions, she'd felt all his muscles tense up for a moment even as his arms encircled her in a bear hug.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Thea's angry stance.

She couldn't believe it! After all the efforts to have him open up to her or someone else he still had kept up his charade… There was more to the events of the night of that she was sure, but again everyone around her acted as if she was a small child. She was eighteen, by god! Couldn't they treat her like an adult for once? _Damn you , Ollie… Why do you act like this? I can't loose you again! Not after just having gotten you back…_ Unbidden silent tears welled up again in her eyes. Her brother might die…

Moira noticed the watery streaks on her daughter's cheeks when her hand clasped around hers resting on the expensive leather upholstery between them. That caused Thea to look up astonishment clearly displayed on her features. A small encouraging smile graced Moira's lips even as a cold spike pierced her gut. Her daughter seemed surprised at her simple gesture of affection. _Had she been that distant and cold in the past years that her own child saw her like a stranger? Had she been so occupied by her very own misery that she hadn't seen Thea's? Had her efforts to keep them safe cost her the affection of a daughter?_

In hindsight things were always easier, but she had always taken her decisions, compromised with her conscience to protect those dearest to her. She hadn't known about Malcom's plans for Robert at first, but a very bad feeling had pushed her to act, to go to the port to see him off. She hadn't been able to make him change his mind. The uneasy feeling had morphed into outright dread as Oliver had shown up fully intent on leaving with his dad. She had felt cold and lonely on that pier that evening as the _Queen's Gambit_ had made its way into the open waters towards sundown. And then suddenly there were only the two of them left. Malcolm had laid his plans out before her, admitting the murder of her husband and her son… collateral damage… he had woven his net of intrigues around her playing with her feelings, making her react the way he wanted her to, involving her deeper and deeper in the Undertaking until there was no way out for her any more.

Bit by bit she had adapted to the situation, morphed into a person she herself didn't recognize … she'd been corrupted, leaving her daughter to fend for herself, alone with her grief, letting her find whatever relief she could to numb the pain she felt raging inside.

Looking up from their joined hands Thea gave her a small watery smile, a silent "thank you", both of them agreed Oliver needed them right now and they would do everything they could to help him.

Briefly Moira pondered about what to tell Thea about the revelations of the night, but Oliver's secret wasn't hers to share…

At that moment the Bentley lined up in front of the hospital and a storm of flash-lighs broke out…. before they could get out of the car however a police officer waved them away straight to the underground parking garage where the photographers couldn't reach them, at least until they'd shaken off the surprise….

The car door opened immediately and as they got out Moira recognized former detective Lance.

"Quick, before they get here, get to the elevator…"

Moira offered him a "thank you" for his thoughtfulness.

"Don't thank me yet. There's more to tonight's events than meets the eye. I'll get to the heart of it. That's a promise…" With that he walked away and they mounted the elevator car to get to the floor where Diggle was waiting for them.


	6. Waiting for

**A/N: **Back with a new chapter as you see. I hope it agrees with you. Good news is there will be at least on more chapter after this, Not much action in here, more reaction. Enjoy!

Thank you again to those people who took the time to review, follow and favourite this. Your back up is immensely appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me I don't own anything mentioned here except for the storyline.

**Back to the present, waiting room,**

Feeling the need to stretch out her cramped back, Felicity looked up and around her, a brief glance told her it had been hours since Oliver had been taken to emergency surgery. That was good news wasn't it? Stifling a yawn her glance stole toward the right where Moira and Thea sat huddled together. Thea must have fallen asleep judging by the way her head was resting on her mothers shoulder. Moira seemed lost deep in thought. To her left Diggle was sitting with his head leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He seemed asleep too. But she could see the tension in his body. He was dozing, but still aware of his surroundings, probably a habit he had taken up during his days as a soldier.

He and Oliver had developed similar mannerisms brought out by living in constant danger and relying on their survival instinct. Felicity couldn't decide if this capacity was something she admired or rather a trait that made her heart go out to them. She couldn't even begin to understand what they'd been through. Well maybe Diggle had been somewhat prepared for what was to come being a trained soldier and all, but Oliver had all but been thrown into the shark tank. For him it was kill or be killed. _There was nothing good that happened in those five years!_ She still could hear his desperate outburst in the lair as he had been forced to admit that he had lied about the island. The look of despair on his face as he wanted them to understand the words that wouldn't leave his lips would always remain etched in her memory.

With a sigh Felicity closed her eyes, willing her tired eyes to get some rest.

**Moira's point of view,**

It had been hours. They had been sitting in this room for hours now and still they had no word on Oliver's condition. Diggle's inquiry with the hospital personnel had only confirmed what they already knew. The arrow had pierced her son's lung. Upon arrival he hadn't been responding because of the strain his body was under both with the lack of oxygen and the heavy loss of blood. At that she felt a shudder running down her spine. _This wasn't supposed to happen, not to Oliver. He had gone through enough already. _A new wave of guilt washed over her. Then suddenly she felt like all air had been pushed out of her lungs too, she needed to act.

"This is enough!" Moira jumped to her feet unable to contain her anxiety any longer. "Mr. Diggle, please, come with me." The bodyguard was up in an instant. With one look at Thea, who had shifted in her sleep and now lay rolled into a ball arms encircling her body trying to draw some comfort from the improvised hug, she stepped into the corridor. Diggle silently followed her after assuring himself Felicity was ok. She looked very uncomfortable, as she had slumped in her chair when finally sleep had taken her.

"We need to get control of this situation," Moira said turning towards Diggle. "I will talk to the press and make sure Oliver's secret remains safe. You stay here and watch out for any news on Oliver. I want to be informed instantly!" The bodyguard nodded his assent; relieved he hadn't to accompany her. "Where's detective Lance?" Moira turned looking around for her next victim. "I need him to give a statement too, so we'll be left alone afterwards."

"I'll go find him and ask…"

"No! You stay here. I'll manage. After all I've run a multinational company with thousands of employees all over the world. I'll be able to herd up some pen-pushers." Her condescending tones made Diggle cringe for the journalists, he was sure were waiting in the lobby. Moira turned towards the elevators further down the hall and soon all that could be heard was the imperative click of her heels on the smooth hospital floor. They surely wouldn't know what hit them once Moira Queen would be unleashed upon them. Shaking his head in disbelief at her faculty to rise from the ashes the bodyguard went in direction of the nurses station.

A reassuring feeling of warmth encircled Felicity. She snuggled further into it before her dazed brain told her she was in a hospital waiting room cramped on an uncomfortable chair, so she shouldn't feel at ease like this. With that all the events of the night resurfaced. She jerked upwards as she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Her eyes flew to its owner and almost immediately her nerves calmed down. Diggle had asked for blankets at the nurse's station. He'd already draped one over Thea's sleeping form not even making her stir. Felicity drew some comfort from the thoughtful gesture. A thankful timid half-smile appeared on her lips.

"You're welcome." Diggle answered her silent thank you. "There's no news yet, but Mrs Queen is riding an attack at the press as we speak. So that problem is taken care of."

"Wouldn't want to be in their shoes right now…" Felicity mused eliciting a chuckle from the man.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Hot chocolate would be nice." _And provide some stress relief_, she thought.

"I'll try and fetch you some. You hold the fort while I'm at the cafeteria." With that he was gone.

The next time awareness crept up on her it was under the form of a delicious smell. Hot cocoa! Hmmm… On could get accustomed to this… Her eyes fluttered open to see a steaming cup appear in front of her. Her expression must have been one of pure delight judging by Diggle's amused smirk.

"Thanks!" She wrapped her fingers around the hot cup drawing comfort from the heat emanating from the beverage. A tentative sip brought her eyebrows up to her hairline. This was actually good! Far better than she would have expected from a hospital. Seing her surprise Diggle chuckled. "You know I have my way with hospital personnel."

"No word yet?"

"No but it shouldn't be too long now…"

Felicity's gaze wandered around the room. Through the blinds, a pale light filtered through so it must be early morning.

"They've gone down to grab a bite. Mrs. Queen insisted on Thea eating something." Diggle said sitting down in one of the chairs again.

Half an hour later shortly after their return a man in scrubs came to their room. Moira and Thea stood up nervous anticipation bracing themselves for the doctors' words. Felicity tried desperately to decipher the man's facial expression as she would with a code. He looked tired, his gaze was stern, almost severe. No place for emotion. The facial expression was vaguely familiar to her. It was the one Oliver, CEO, put on frequently in front of the Board, when he was feeling unsure about what was to come... Surely Moira's reputation had preceded her.

"Family of Oliver Queen? He unnecessarily inquired, probably to gain some time. Moira nodded, her right arm settling around Thea's shoulders in a comforting gesture that made Felicity feel cold and all alone suddenly.

"Yes?"

"As you know Mr. Queen was brought in with severe trauma. Thanks to the excellent work of the first responder, we were able to repair the damage done to his lung. To relieve the strain and to give it some time to heal properly we've put him on a ventilator. He's in a medical coma, to avoid any pain. Depending on how his vitals improve we might be able to wake him slowly in a week."

Moira had paled and closed her eyes taking a deep steadying breath as the word coma had hit her squarely in the chest. Thea had burst into sobs, not able to contain the nervous stress any longer.

"The word "coma" shouldn't preoccupy you too much. It's drug induced, that means we can control it and bring Mr. Queen out of it at any moment. This measure has been taken to help him heal easier, without being in constant pain. He's being settled in ICU as we speak. A nurse will come and get you soon. I'm sure you want to see him to see with your own eyes that he's well taken care of."

Felicity didn't hear the last words said as she felt the room close in on her. Panic rose in her throat at the word "coma". _Not again! Why did men close to her get struck by lightning and fall into a coma or get beaten and arrowed and share the same fate? She needed to get out! Like now! _She burst past the Queens and the doctor, hurrying down the corridor toward the staircase. Faster and faster she went as nothing registered in her brain any more except for the word _coma_ that blinked on repeat.

Hours later a very worried Diggle would find her sitting on the training mats in the lair clutching one of Oliver's dark t-shirts close to her staring into nothingness … Even if he knew the answer, he had to ask, to make her voice out loud why she'd fled the hospital without seeing Oliver. Why she deserted him when he was the most vulnerable?


	7. Explanations needed

**A/N: Seeing as the Muse is somewhat in a good mood today I'm able to share a second chapter. Hope you like it.**

**The lair, **

"Felicity!" the harsh sound made her flinch. Her eyes darted to Diggle who came down the stairs two at a time. "What was that about? I know you care about Oliver so why did you bail on him out there? Even if he's unconscious, he might feel your presence. Don't you think it would have been worth a try?" He loomed over her pointing an arm into the general direction of the hospital. He knew he was playing a risky game here but he had to try to make Felicity react. He'd seen her retreat into her shell, a completely out of character reaction for her. Somehow this time Oliver getting hurt had gotten through her protective walls, had hit her harder. So he decided he'd confront her and go with whatever reaction he'd get out of her.

Felicity stared back at him in shock mouth agape. Until now she hadn't ever been at the receiving end of his anger. This was usually reserved for Oliver when said Oliver had made some harsh decisions involving other people and forcing them to follow him not unlike the way he had recruited Diggle to the team. Her eyes started to water up and a heart-wrenching sob broke out of her chest.

In an instant he closed the distance between them and encircled her in a bear hug. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt his shirt getting damper by the minute. This had been easy, far more than he had expected it to be. Felicity could as easily have snapped at him as she did when Oliver was out of line. Her immediate surrender was a supplementary proof, if one needed one, that she wasn't her true self.

"He promised…"

The whisper almost escaped Diggle's attention. "What?" He frowned. _What did she mean by that? _

"That day… he promised me I would never lose him, when I admitted I was scared to lose someone that important to me…" Felicity felt the necessity to clarify in a small shaky voice.

"Oh, Felicity!" Diggle's arms encircled her harder when understanding hit him. She had finally realized she could very well lose Oliver to his quest. While Oliver seemed to have made peace with the fact that he might die trying to accomplish his goal, Felicity's subconscious must somehow have occulted it to protect her.

"You're not going to lose him." Dig didn't know it, but his words almost perfectly matched Oliver's, thus providing supplementary comfort. "If you hadn't stormed out early, you would have heard the doctor say they expect him to make a full recovery. If he gives it the proper time, but knowing that stubborn streak he has…" his voice trailed off. Felicity nodded taking a shaky breath.

"So not this time…" she couldn't finish her sentence, say the words. They felt so wrong to her as if they could become a reality only by voicing them.

"No, not this time… Probably never, if he can avoid it." He held her at arms length tilting her chin up to make her look him in the eyes. You know what he said to me recently? He argued that for the first time since a very long period, he felt he had something to lose. Believe me Felicity, he knows he has something to fight for, to live for…"

"But he always takes those crazy chances…." Felicity tried her best to argue.

"That's why we love him so much," was the immediate quip, deflating the sails of her argumentation instantly. Diggle's eyebrows rose at the absence of protest on the other side. It was a first. A smirk had appeared on Felicity's face. He felt the need to hug her once more.

"Thank you." She really meant it, felt grateful for her "big brother" and his looking out for her.

"Just promise me one thing…" The bodyguard asked his gaze sinking into hers.

"Yeah?" Felicity hesitantly said, not too sure about what was to come and that she would like what she was about to agree to.

"You'll come and visit him at the hospital?"

"I promise, I just… just give me some more time." She knew she could do this, but not at this moment. First she needed to regroup, to gather her energy and focus on the task Diggle had set her.

"Okay." Diggle pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her go. "I've to get back to the hospital. I kind of sneaked away to set up a private security detail upon Moira's orders while she fought with SCPD about proper protection measures."

"Ouch." Felicity drew out the last syllable pursing her lips. "Poor detective Lance."

"In fact it was his direct superior who had just chased him away under the pretence that a simple beat cop had not to meddle with real detective work."

"I feel so sorry for him." Felicity sighed.

"Who? Lance? I think he has made the right choice and now he's dealing with the consequences." Diggle said while walking up the stairs and out of the lair leaving Felicity to her thoughts. she stepped from the mats and to the case displaying the various types of arrows Oliver used during his missions. She let her fingers glide over them. Memories resurfaced suddenly…

"_My buddy Steve is really into archery … apparently it's all sort of a rage now…"_

"_I don't know why ... looks utterly ridiculous to me…"_

"_Hmmh …"_

She had to smirk at that thought. She still felt embarrassed at her reaction and her body reacted promptly making her cheeks turn a nice shade of pink. God! What he must have thought! How did she manage to always say the worst things at the worst possible moment? To her excuse at that time she didn't know it was The Hood standing in front of her. He hadn't been vexed or she was sure she would have made the acquaintance with one of his green-penned arrows. She sat down in her swivelling chair and turned looking around her. This was Oliver's safe haven and it had become hers too gradually.

It was true though; she always had seen archery as an absurd activity. That was until she had met The Arrow and seen him at work. Suddenly everything bathed in a new light, made sense. She saw the use of a bow and an arrow differently. It was no longer something to play with, a "sport". It had morphed into a means to restore justice. Even if she wasn't supporting the killing part completely, she had tried to see his point of view. Diggle was right, Oliver was relying on her, and he needed her. The roles were reversed for once. With that idea she caught her purse with her tablet and set out.


End file.
